1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patrol system, and more particularly to a patrol system and patrol method thereof, which is capable of monitoring the position of the patrolman in a real time manner, and randomly determining the patrol locations and the patrol route, thus preventing the thief from knowing the patrol route, and preventing the patrolman from colluding with the thief and betraying the patrol route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patrolmen of the current military or police unit or security company usually patrol along a fixed route, and the method for inspecting whether the patrolmen has arrived the patrol locations is to set a box in each of the patrol locations, and in the box is placed a book, and the patrolman has to sign his name on the book when he arrives at the patrol location. However, it is quite inconvenient for the patrolman on a patrol car since he has to get off the car to sign his name on the book. Further, the box is of open type, and everybody can read the book, therefore, it will be a safety problem if a thief spies into the patrol route and time from the book.
To solve the disadvantage of the signature book, GPS and wireless communication technique are utilized to monitor the patrolman's position and the patrol route, which is convenient and secret. However, this method of using GPS and wireless communication technique is expensive and the GPS is not workable inside a building since satellite signal cannot be received.
Therefore, a RFID (radio frequency identification) patrol system appears on the market, such as the patrol system and method disclosed in TW Pt No 092136777, as shown in FIG. 1, which comprises a plurality of frequency identification labels 10 and a reorder 11. Each of the frequency identification labels 10 is provided with a memory 101, and at each patrol location is arranged a frequency identification label 10. When a patrolman is on patrol with a recorder 11, the recorder 11 keeps sending out electromagnetic wave intermittently, and after the frequency identification label 10 receives the electromagnetic wave, the patrol record will be saved in the memory 101 of the frequency identification label 10. This frequency identification method is more convenient and quick as compared with the signature book. Further, since the patrol record is recorded in the frequency identification label 10, this method prevents the probability of tampering and falsification and can also prevent the thief from spying on the patrol record from the signature book. In addition, the frequency identification method is cheaper than GPS and can be used inside and outside a building. But this patrol system is unable to realtime monitor the position of the patrolman, and the patrol record is only available after the event. In addition, the patrol route is fixed, so if the patrolman colluded with the thief and betrays the patrol route, or if the thief spied out the route after a long time of observation, the patrol will be nothing but an empty shell no matter how many or how often patrols are carried out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.